The Feelings
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Sangat sulit memahami perasaan seseorang yang selalu menutupi perasaannya, namun sang Youkai berambut silver telah menjadi saksi kerapuhan sekaligus tegarnya sang Miko jika sudah berhadapan dengan hal mengenai Inuyasha... / 'Tapi bagaimana jika kau yang membuatku menangis...' / Don't Like? Don't Read? Don't Flame! / Review Please


Saya kembali dengan fanfic InuKik, saya jatuh cinta banget sama pair tragis satu ini!

Ok langsung ke story!

**Disclaimer**

**Inuyasha by Rumiko-Sensei**

**The Truth of Feelings by Shachii Kyarorain**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**Please Review if you Read this**

**Warning: OOC Berat!**

**...**

Matahari mulai memunculkan dirinya, kegelapan malam perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang digantikan oleh cahaya hangat. Setetes embun jatuh dari sehelai daun yang berada di depan sebuah gua. Seorang gadis Miko bersama anak laki-laki sedang beristirahat di dalam gua tersebut.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeliat pelan merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke matanya, lalu dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kohaku?" tanya Miko tersebut.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Ya, Kikyo-sama," jawab anak itu.

Kikyo –Miko tersebut—berdiri, merasa sudah saatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Kohaku," ajak Miko tersebut.

Kohaku—anak laki-laki itu—mengangguk sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Baik, Kikyo-sama." Lalu, dia berdiri.

Dari kejahuan terdengar seruan minta tolong, "Siapapun! Tolong kemari!" Suara itu semakin lama semakin kuat, dan terasa dekat.

Seekor youkai kecil yang sedang memegang tongkat muncul di depan gua, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kikyo dan Kohaku, lalu terlonjak sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Kikyo dan Kohaku.

"Tolong! Tolong, bantulah aku! Tolong obati Rin! Kalau tidak, aku bisa dibunuh Sesshomaru-sama jika tidak bisa segera menemukan bantuan!" pinta youkai kecil itu dengan nada terburu-buru bercampur takut.

Kohaku tersentak mendengar itu. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Rin?" tanyanya.

Jakken –youkai kecil itu—langsung dengan cepat mengangguk. "Benar! Dia terkena racun shoki Naraku! Karena itu aku mohon, selamatkan dia!" Jaken kembali memohon.

Kohaku terdiam sambil menatap iba ke arah Jaken. "Aku mohon, bantulah dia Kikyo-sama," pinta Kohaku.

Kikyo terdiam, tampak seperti berpikir, lalu kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya "Beritahu aku di mana letak gadis bernama Rin itu."

Jaken yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak senang. "Terima kasih! Ayo Ikut aku! Akan kutunjukkan tempatnya!" pinta—perintah—youkai kecil itu bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan sebelum kemudian bertemu youkai berambut silver yang menyerupai ningen.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" seru youkai kecil itu riang setelah menemui tuannya.

"Jaken," sahut youkai itu datar. "Kau sudah membawakan bantuan seperti yang kuminta? Kau mengerti kan, akibat jika kembali tanpa menemukan bantuan?" tanya youkai itu menajamkan matanya.

"Te—Tentu saja Sesshomaru-Sama!" balas youkai itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis Miko, bersama anak laki-laki muncul, rupanya saking terburu-buru Jakken sampai meninggalkan Kikyo dan Kohaku, beruntung mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu.

Sesshomaru—youkai berambut silver tersebut—menatap ke arah Kikyo. "Kau..."

Kikyo menatap Sesshomaru, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah di bawah pohon.

"Jadi anak ini yang membutuhkan perawatan?" tanya Kikyo sambil menatap Sesshomaru.

"Ya, benar!" jawab Jakken menggantikan Sesshomaru.

Kikyo terdiam sebelum kemudian berkata, "Baiklah... akan kuobati dia, ikuti aku, kita kembali ke gua, tempat ini berbahaya, mungkin saja youkai lain bisa mengincar kita."

Sesshomaru menggendong Rin, dia mau saja mengikuti semua perkataan Kikyo agar Rin bisa selamat. Dia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis ningen yang sangat beharga baginya itu.

.

.: Feeling :.

.

Setelah sampai, Sesshomaru membaringkan Rin di sisi gua, sesuai dengan perkataan Kikyo.

Kikyo menyuruh Kohaku ditemani Jakken untuk mencari beberapa tumbuhan obat-obatan, yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka.

Lalu Kikyo mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Rin, mengeluarkan racun itu lalu menjernihkannya, memerlukan waktu cukup lama sebelum kemudian racun-racun itu benar-benar sudah tidak bersisa lagi di tubuh Rin.

Sesshomaru terdiam sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana kondisi Rin?"

Kikyo menoleh ke arah Sesshomaru lalu menjawab, "Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja. Bersyukurlah karena shoki yang meracuninya hanya dalam jumlah kecil. Dia hanya perlu istirahat sekarang."

Sesshomaru hanya diam, namun sangat jelas bahwa hatinya menunjukkan perasaan lega.

"Aku berhutang padamu, Miko," kata-kata yang sangat tak terduga bisa keluar dari seseorang bernama Sesshomaru.

Kikyo melirik ke arah Sesshomaru sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Sudah kewajibanku."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama jika kemudian tidak dipecah oleh Sesshomaru.

"Kau masih membencinya?" tanya Sesshomaru. "Aku tahu kalian dipisahkan oleh Naraku 50 tahun yang lalu."

Kikyo mendelik ke arah Sesshomaru, sebelum kemudian duduk membelakangi Sesshomaru.

"Apakah aku masih bisa membencinya... setelah aku mengetahui kebenarannya?"

Sang Miko terdiam, lalu meremas erat pundaknya sendiri. "Tentu saja aku... masih sangat mencintainya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menunjukkan sikap seolah-olah kau membencinya?" tanya youkai itu lagi.

"Inuyasha menderita karena mencintaiku."

Miko itu terdiam kemudian menunduk.

Sesshomaru hanya diam sambil memandang tampak belakang Miko itu.

"Aku hanya beban baginya," sang Miko melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dengan membuatnya membenciku, maka dia akan bahagia."

"Kau yakin?" Sesshomaru bertanya lagi. "Kau yakin adikku yang bodoh itu tidak akan membutuhkanmu..?"

Kikyo menatap ke langit-langit seolah menerawang. "Dia tidak membutuhkanku, karena dia sudah memiliki yang lebih berharga."

Sesshomaru hanya membalas dengan diam.

Semuanya terkenang kembali dalam pikiran sang Miko bagai film yang diputar ulang.

_Bagaimana pada saat dia pertama kali bertemu Inuyasha,_

_bagaimana hatinya saat pertama kali merasakan cinta,_

_bagaimana rasanya pelukan hangat han-you itu._

Mengingat hal-hal indah di masa lalu itu hanya membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tertipu oleh Naraku,_

_bagaimana dia tidak mempercayai Inuyasha,_

_bagaimana dia menyegelnya di pohon itu._

Kikyo benar-benar ingin memaki dirinya sendiri.

_Bagaimana dia benar-benar membenci sang han-you,_

_bagaimana dia mendendam tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya,_

_bagaimana dia ingin menyeret sang han-you ke neraka._

Hanya penyesalan yang muncul...

_Bagaimana perasaannya saat dia mengetahui kebenarannya,_

_bagaimana dia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi perasaannya mengenai sang han-you,_

_bagaimana dia harus menyerahkan sang han-you kepada reinkarnasinya sendiri._

Ironis? Memang, karena sang Miko terus saja dipermainkan, hidupnya selalu menderita, dan saat dia menemukan orang yang bisa membahagiakannya... dia harus kehilangan orang itu juga, inikah takdir sang Miko? Dipermainkan?

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, sang Miko melanjutkan perkataannya, "Gadis itu... Kagome, dia sudah menggantikanku. Dia memiliki segalanya, dan mendapatkan semuanya... Kekuatanku, kemampuanku, keberadaanku, dan... Inuyasha."

Suasana di gua itu kembali hening, membuat suara angin terdengar lebih jelas.

"Karena itu tidak ada tempat bagiku, tidak di dunia ini—"

Sang Miko kembali menunduk. "—tidak pula, di hati Inuyasha."

"Kau membencinya...?" Tanya Youkai berambut silver itu "Kau..membenci gadis itu?"

Kikyo terdiam. "'Membencinya'?" ulang Kikyo.

"Tidak, aku... tidak membencinya. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, semua hal ini terjadi karena kesalahanku. Aku melindungi Shikon no Tama yang merupakan permata terkutuk, aku merawat Onigumo yang akhirnya menjadi Naraku dan membuat banyak orang menderita... dan, aku bertemu dengan Inuyasha, lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Itulah kesalahan terbesarku, aku telah membuat Inuyasha... menderita."

Sesshomaru tetap hanya diam. Makhluk yang bersifat tenang ini hanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang datar dan tak bisa ditebak apa yang sedang berada di pikirannya.

"Semua yang kulakukan dahulu semuanya hanyalah suatu kesalahan. Karena itu, Kagome, lebih pantas untuk Inuyasha daripada aku..." Wajah sang Miko terlihat lebih sedih kali ini.

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya tempat di dunia ini," kata Sesshomaru pelan. "Lalu untuk apa kau hidup? Apa alasanmu untuk tetap hidup? Apakah kau mengejar mimpimu?"

Sang Miko menoleh ke arah Sesshomaru. "Mimpi?" Wanita itu terkekeh. "Aku tidak punya mimpi! Mimpiku sudah hancur sejak 50 tahun yang lalu, mimpiku hanya ada di masa lalu."

Sang Miko kembali membalikkan kepalanya membelakangi Sesshomaru. "Mimpiku adalah hidup bersama Inuyasha dan merubahnya..." Sang Miko kembali terkekeh. "Mimpi yang tak terwujud karena kesalahanku sendiri. Heh, konyol."

"Kau yakin tidak bisa mengembalikan mimpi itu...?" tanya Sesshomaru. "Kau yakin kau tidak punya kesempatan?"

Kikyo kembali terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku. Inuyasha adalah han-you sementara aku adalah orang mati... masih adakah kesempatan bagiku?"

Kikyo terdiam lagi, melihat Sesshomaru tidak bisa memberi jawaban, ia kembali meneruskan, "Aku tidak bisa mengubah Inuyasha, karena dia sudah berubah, dulu matanya menunjukan bahwa dia tidak percaya pada siapapun... tapi sekarang pandangan itu terlihat lebih ramah, gadis bernama kagome itu yang mengubahnya, hal yang dulu ingin kulakukan telah diselesaikan oleh reinkarnasiku sendiri... Ironis ya?" tambahnya berusaha tertawa.

Sesshomaru hanya diam sementara matanya menatap erat tubuh Miko yang bergetar, entah karena apa itu.

Kikyo mendongakkan matanya menatap ke arah langit. "Kalau aku masih hidup... pasti aku yang sudah mendapatkan hatinya," katanya pelan, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat sedih.

Sang youkai merespon lambat, "Dari tadi kau selalu mengatakan tentang kebahagiaan Inuyasha." Youkai berambut silver itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri...?"

Kikyo tertegun mendengarkan perkataan itu, matanya menyipit, selain itu tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sang Miko itu lalu mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. "Kebahagian Inuyasha adalah kebahagianku," jawabnya lemah.

Sesshomaru menatap ke arah Kikyo lalu berkata, "Lalu... Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum?"

Sang Miko memang tengah menangis, pertahanan terakhirnya runtuh oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sesshomaru tadi, entah kenapa, walaupun Kikyo duduk membelakangi youkai itu, sang youkai masih bisa merasakan bahwa sang Miko tengah menangis.

Kikyo segera menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, dia menutupkan matanya, lalu terdiam sejenak, lalu segera menggantikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman. Sang Miko menatap ke arah sang youkai lalu tertawa kecil.

Sesshomaru yang mendengar tawa itu langsung bertanya, "Apa yang lucu...?" dengan suara yang tetap datar dan tenang.

Kikyo kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging di wajahnya "Tidak..." jawabnya pelan. "Aku hanya berpikir..." Sang Miko menghentikan kata-katanya, senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang, dia lalu menunduk, tidak begitu jelas apa ekspresi yang sedang menghiasi wajah pucat tersebut karena tertutup dengan poni. "Aku hanya berpikir..." sang Miko melanjutkan perkatannya. "Apakah aku sudah terlihat seperti orang yang bahagia jika aku memasang wajah tersenyum dan tertawa...?"

Sesshomaru hanya menatap tampak belakang Kikyo dengan tatapan _kau-terlihat-menyedihkan_

Suasana kembali hening.

Sekali lagi sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan, gadis ningen yang tengah tertidur itu menggumam pelan sebelum kemudian terbangun.

"S—Sesshomaru-sama?" panggilnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Rin?" balas Sesshomaru.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Mana Jakken-sama?" tanyanya.

"Dia sedang pergi mencari obat-obatan, ayo, sebaiknya kita segera menyusulnya."

Gadis ningen itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah Kikyo lalu membungkuk. "Terima kasih Miko-donno, maaf merepotkan."

Kikyo tersenyum. "Ya," balasnya singkat.

Sesshomaru dan Rin keluar dari gua, Sesshomaru menoleh ke arah Kikyo dan berkata, "Adikku memang bodoh... tapi dia bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk melepaskan gadis sepertimu."

Sesshomaru dan Rin mulai berjalan menjauh, Kikyo hanya menatap sosok mereka yang semakin lama semakin menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Kikyo merenungkan perkataan Sesshomaru. Namun dia segera berpikir bahwa Sesshomaru salah, karena memang tak ada lagi tempat baginya di hati Inuyasha.

Memikirkan hal itu... tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi. Sejak kapan Miko yang tegar itu menjadi serapuh ini?

Tiba-tiba dari arah semak-semak munculah sebuah sosok han-you.

Kikyo menatap sosok itu. "Inuyasha...?"

"Kikyo!" Siluman anjing itu mendekat lalu tiba-tia irisnya melebar. "Kikyo... kau... menangis?"

Kikyo tersentak mendengar hal itu, lalu dengan segera mengusap matanya.

Inuyasha mencium bau sekeliling. "Bau Sesshomaru!" serunya. "Kikyo! Apa Sesshomaru melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram pundak Kikyo.

Raut wajah Kikyo yang tadinya sedih berubah menjadi tatapan dingin, dia tidak bisa membuat Inuyasha mengkhawatirkannya! Tidak lagi!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke tempat Kagome dan lainnya."

Inuyasha menggeram pelan sebelum kemudian memeluk erat Miko di hadapannya. "Kikyo! Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tegar!" serunya.

Sang Miko tertegun karena perlakuan sang han-you.

"Siapapun yang membuatmu menangis, katakan saja padaku! Aku akan menghajarnya! Aku akan melindungimu!" serunya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

'_Tapi bagaimana jika kau yang membuatku menangis...?_'

"Karena itu Kikyo, kau tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Menangislah... keluarkan semua perasaanmu, karena aku ada disini."

Kata-kata Inuyasha begitu hangat. Kikyo menyukai kehangatan ini, tapi dia sadar... dia tak pantas. Dia sudah berniat untuk mengeluarkan pisau untuk melepaskan pelukan Inuyasha sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu. Tapi pelukan Inuyasha begitu hangat, sementara keadaan Kikyo memang sudah sangat terpuruk. Dia tak kuasa. Dia memang membutuhkan han-you ini, lebih dari yang lain. Dia mencintainya, apakah itu dilarang?

Lalu, membayangkan bahwa akan kehilangan han-you ini, pertahanan Kikyo kembali runtuh, nyeri tak tertahankan kembali mehujam dadanya...

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'_Bolehkah... sekali ini saja aku... bersikap egois?'_

Air matanya mengalir deras, sementara dia membalas pelukan Inuyasha dengan erat. Melepaskan semua kepahitan, penderitaan yang selama ini terus dipendamnya kepada yang terkasih.

'_Inuyasha...'_

.

.

.

**OWARI...!**

**.**

Kenapa aku bikinnya sedih gini? TT_TT Tapi sedihnya ga terasa ya? ._.a #dor

Aku suka banget pair InuKik dan aku ga bisa merelakan kenyataan bahwa Kikyo mati.

Oh, ini pair paling tragis bagi saya. TT_TT

Akhir kata... Yang baca tolong _**review **_ya? *puppy eyes*


End file.
